


Wicked night

by Nematic



Series: Wicked Games [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Boys In Love, Danger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil mafia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Held against their own will, Hiding, Hiding from family, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Joe needs to save them, Love, Luxury, M/M, Mention of rape (Megan), Multi, Nicky is raped, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Loves Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Not Underage, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the tags!, Russian Mafia, Sequel, Sex, Some tags are for later in the story, Spooning, Staying safe, The game continues, The story will evolve, Third wheel Megan gets to enjoy some passion with the boys, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Torture, Violence, a lot of hurt and feelings, explicit rape scene, gay hate, getting caught, poor Nicky is being tortured, prisoner, sensually eating, watching people have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nematic/pseuds/Nematic
Summary: It was glorious to watch Nicky slowly fall apart, pliant reacting to his lover's actions, shamelessly moaning and whispering Italian words or sentences she did not understand.////Or fanfic where Joe and Nicky met a nice woman to share their bed with, only to figure out she is tied up to a dangerous family.There will be drama, there will be pain and hurt, but also a lot of fantastic graphical sex.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kayasani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Original Female character, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Wicked Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907056
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other story "Wicked Games", but it should be possible to follow, without the first part. It's up to you ;)
> 
> Enjoy now three chapters!! ;)

The fireworks outside was getting more scarce late into the night, on the eve of the new year's celebration. 

Otherwise, it was dark in the room, only lit by the light of the big city coming in through the large window sections.

They had probably slept for an hour or something, but now she was being awoken by her stomach. She needed a toilet, and she needed food! 

Megan had woken up after having been sleeping on her front, with a strong arm resting on her lower back, and a leg covering part of her bottom and the backside of her thighs.

Her head had been turned towards the beautiful sight of the loving couple she had shared an incredible night with. 

Nicky's face had been very close to her's, his calm graceful features telling that he was sound asleep. 

It was his somewhat heavy limps that was partly covering her behind, but she did not mind. It was nice feeling cared for, even just for a small moment in their sleep.

Snoring a bit, Joe was laying right behind Nicky, arms around his waist, spooning them close together. 

The three of them shared the king-sized bed in the hotel suite, completely naked, only covered lightly by some thin sheets, that was mostly just at their feet.

She had slowly and carefully moved Nicky's bare body enough for her to turn around and get out of the bed. He had moved a little as a result, but seemed to be still asleep. 

She had quietly run out of the room to the toilet. The luxury hotel of course had a telephone out in the bathroom, and she had soon asked for food to be brought to the room. 

Moments later, a low knock was heard on the entrance door. She had wrapped one of the hotel bathrobes around her otherwise exposed body, and had received the food in the doorway by a very discreet waiter. 

She had thanked him with some cash, and closed the door behind, tray in hand. The fresh fruit looked delicious, and she took a couple of quick bites of it.

Megan had just planned to eat it alone, in the dim light coming from outside, in one of the couches in the living room - letting the exhausted boys sleep undisturbed in the bedroom beside it for a couple of hours more, until she needed them gone before anyone (like her husband) discovered their presents. Therefore, it surprised her as she was sure she heard some low noises coming from the bed, as she was walking closer. 

Intrigued, she walked back into the bedroom, tray in one hand, and with the other free hand she opened her robe, letting it hang lose from her shoulders, not really covering anything of her body. 

In the darkness she could see bodies moving quietly, hear slow intake of breaths and the sly sound of lips examine skin. It was a hot and messy, and she loved the magnificent view. 

The strong naked bodies of the muscular men was still pressed close together, hands roaming around, legs constantly changing position, lips tracing each other. 

Megan went up on the bed, laying down on her side opposite of the couple, head resting on her raised hand supported on her elbow, and placed the plate in between her and them, eating of the fruit slowly while quietly observing their activities.

Nicky shyly smiled at her, Joe was still occupied elsewhere behind him. She took a grape in between her lips, and leaned in to kiss Nicky. He accepted the offer as he eat the fruit, while kissing her back with a determined force. 

Suddenly, he moaned while parting slightly away from their kiss, head turned backwards. Megan looked down to observe a dark skinned hand moving like with a pulse up and down the length of Nicky's manhood. 

It was glorious to watch Nicky slowly fall apart, pliant reacting to his lover's actions, shamelessly moaning and whispering Italian words or sentences she did not understand. 

With a new grape between her teeth, she moved over to Joe, who was kissing Nicky's shoulder, still working one hand on his dick. With her hand on his chin, she got his attention and Joe too accepted the grape. They were kissing fiercely for a moment, Nicky moaning below them, Joe working his magic on his man in the meantime. 

She moved away, as Joe released his grip on Nicky, and Megan continued eating slowly of the plate.

Joe then moved Nicky's upper leg as he was still laying on his side, pointing it more towards Megan, kissing down his spine, giving himself more access she guessed. Joe winked at her, then he was looking down at the fruit, giving her an idea.

Megan carefully started ballencing half pieces of strawberries in one long row, going from the outer side of Nicky's knee, all the way up to his hip. 

Nicky just smiled as he silently watched the two of them conduct their mischief, but knew he needed to lay perfectly still for them.

Taking turns, Joe and Megan was eating the strawberries of Nicky. They would leave ekstra long kisses or licking his skin in the spots, sometimes going down to his inner thigh. This would make Nicky breath heavily, and send small twitching to his dick, but his was still confined to stay still.

Joe was at Nicky's hip then, taking the last piece of strawberry between his teeth. Then, he playfully painting the skin with the berry, following the curve of Nicky's backside, going all the way down to Nicky's entrance. 

Still with the berry in his mouth, he started kissing heatedly around it, licking and toying at the opening. 

Nicky looked blessed out, as he received Joe's gentle handling - Megan just sat back on her elbows enjoying their vivid sensuality, happy for having gotten some delicious food for them to play with.

Joe then moved up, strawberry laying on his tongue, showing it up to Nicky. Megan noticed impressed that Joe was just as hard as Nicky, his more dark skinned dick glimpsing at the head.

Nicky was entranced by the sight, and reached down connecting their lips in a hungry desire. She observed amazed, Nicky eating the strawberry as he pulled away to look Joe directly in his eyes. They were both so gone with their deep lust for each other, and Megan cherished every moment she was able to witness something so pure.

Joe was laying up by Nicky then, still front pressed to Nicky's backside, one arm around his middle. He licked his fingers up quickly on the free hand, then moved them down to penetrate just one finger slowly inside Nicky. 

Nicky's face shortly looked distressed, as he closed his eyes at the small discomfort. He was breathing unevenly, trying to relax his muscles. As Joe slowly moved in and out of him, still only with one finger, he was opening him up more, and Nicky's face soon relaxed again. 

Megan could feel her own sex reacting to their heatedly compassion, feeling how she was slowly getting more and more wet. But she stayed in her place, on her elbows, just observing, sometimes eating of the plate. She had discarded the bathrobe at some point, as she just laid naked and contently observing.

Nicky's body suddenly jolted, having him moaning loudly. Joe smiled extended kissing Nicky's neck as he praised him in Italian. He knew, he had hit just the right spot inside Nicky. He quickly added in one extra finger, and continued to seek out the perfect spot. 

Nicky was so far out by the time Joe easily added the third finger. He was turned face down into the mattress, and was begging for Joe, ass pointing partly up into the air. 

Joe was done with teasing his love, and pulled out his fingers after having pumped the least vivid couple of times deep inside him. 

He then turned them around, so that it was Joe who was laying on his back in the bed, Nicky sitting on top of him, catching his breath for a moment. 

Supporting his hands on Joe's chest, with his knees bend, Nicky then readied himself over Joe's swollen cock. Joe helped with guiding hands on his thighs, Nicky relaxing one last time. Then, he let himself go slowly down on Joe, penetrating himself feeling the tightness stretch him out, and filling him up. 

Joe welcomed the incredible feeling of the tight heat surrounding his cock, and moaned out in unison with Nicky.

Joe was still holding onto Nicky, as he was now balls deep inside his man. They stayed unmoving for a moment, awaiting Nicky to indicate he was ready. 

Megan stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, taking in the beautiful moment of pure love. 

Nicky then slowly started moving, lifting himself up slightly and then going down again, his eyes closed as he concentrated on finding just the right angle, slowly expanding and relaxing more around his filled entrance. 

The feeling of having Joe as deep inside was almost driving him crazy, as he increased the pace for his longing for more - more of Joe and more of the growing desire, the growing feeling of pure release.

Joe was moving in sync with Nicky's speeding tempo, hammering up into his lover. It resulted in deep moaning and Italian swears coming from his lover's open mouth. 

They had for a long moment been too absorbed in their own copulation, when Joe desired to add Megan into their activities. 

He reached a hand out to her, and she quickly responded with closing in, her body pressed to his side, and Nicky's leg. They connected in a kiss, while Joe was still banging restless up into Nicky. She reached out between them, still making fiercely out with Joe, and took a firm hold on Nicky's abandoned cock. He moaned impossible louder as she started moving her hand, rocking him closer to his release. 

Joe had let go of his grip on Nicky, and stopped his movement for a second. He took a firm hold on her waist and thigh, and she let him move her ample body. She was now on top of Joe as well, supported on her hands and kness on either side of him, face down towards Joe. 

She felt Nicky's warm body moving evenly for getting more air into his lungs, right behind her. He too was just letting Joe guide them as he had paused his movement - with Joe's cock deep inside him. They both knew and trusted that Joe had some masterplan they soon would enjoy together all of them. 

Joe kissed her on the mouth once more, while his hands was going behind her. 

"Oh!" She heard Nicky exclaim, as he suddenly was moved a bit forward by Joe. Then, she knew exactly what Joe had in mind - and she loved it. She broke away from the kiss, to aim herself.

She moved backwards, seeking Nicky's cock that she knew Joe was positioning just right. She felt the tip at her entrance, and shoved slowly backwards, as if eating him whole with her pliant body. It was an incredible feeling, being filled up after having been watching the two of them having their fun for so long.

Nicky was moaning behind her, Joe smiling bright and moved his hands to hold her thighs. 

With his two hands on her, Joe was helping her pushing back on Nicky's dick, while he then was pounding back getting Joe's cock deeper inside him. Joe was basically just helping himself, by moving her back and forth, but the joint experience was so much more. 

They started to move faster, Nicky being completely lost in his confinement between the two bodies surrounding him. They could hear him send Italian swearwords at them, but he wasn't asking them to stop, on the contrary! 

For a time, they were fucking in unison, all three of them being purely driven by lustful sin.

Joe was sighing deeply below Megan, breathing unevenly, clearly affected by the act but also for being using a lot of stamina. 

As Nicky sounded to be not far from done and also fucked out, she stopped the movement to let the guys have a break. Joe understood, and as she moved herself on to the bed, Joe was pulling out of Nicky, meeting him in a deep and loving kiss. "I'm fine - just - need - a break!" Nicky said while exhaling, laying down on his back.

Joe was still on his back beside Nicky, for a moment catching his breath as well. He then looked up at Megan, sending her a wink. 

She crawled on top of Joe, as she clearly had more energy to spend. She looked down at Joe, and positioned herself, quickly letting him enter deep inside her. She was doing the most movement at first, moving her waist in circles while pumping relentlessly up and down onto Joe. 

He was moaning, holding on to her thighs, helping her with the movement, but soon she was laying down on top of Joe. His arms held around her torso, he could feel the warm skin of her breasts on his chest, as he then fucked vividly up into her. Their pace was fast, and both was breathing unevenly, while moaning. 

Joe then turned to lay in his side, her down with him, positioning her between the two men's warm bodies. He lifted one of her legs up resting in the crock of his arm, and continued to bang into her, while looking up at Nicky. He had regained his breath, and was now kissing Megan's back. 

His hands was moving around her body, caressing everything, and soon he found the wet center just above where Joe's hard dick was moving inside her. She almost screamed with pleasure as Nicky was quickly moving his finger in circles, adding just the right pressure to the point just under the little hill. 

Her body went a bit more lax after, and Joe seemed quite satisfied by that. He was impressed that Nicky had observed how he had handled her only hours ago, already able to make her come.

Nicky and Joe connected their lips just a bit away from her head, then Nicky leaned down and kissed Megan as well. Joe had stopped his movement, and was pulling out of her. They all breathed again, feeling the fatigue washing over them, resting down on the bed. 

"incredible!" Nicky exclaimed laying on one side of Megan, Joe on the other. "I've never thought making love could be this good with more than one person." He continued: "It's different, but good. Just never thought I'd get to try it." Megan and Joe laughed heartedly with Nicky's excitement.

"Me too." Megan then said, "I thought I was a bit too old and married to ever get an chance like this." "You are not old!" Nicky quickly replied, as she winked at Joe, who smirked back at her. They clearly had made some plans earlier behind Nicky's back, but he did not mind, he liked where it had let them to. "I guess, I was lucky to meet you guys." Megan then continued.

There was silent for a moment, only their breaths making any sound.

"Joe?" Nicky then asked. "We should sleep." Joe just replied quickly, turning his back to the two of them, knowing he was going into a trap he couldn't get out of.

"Have you had a threesome before?" Megan wanted to know, just as much as Nicky.

  
"Maybe, it's a very long time since - way before I met Nicky. I barely remember anything from that time. feels like a century ago." He winked at Nicky, but he was not smiling back at him.

"Who was it? How was it?" Nickys voice betrayed him, as the hint of uncertainty was easily detected. 

"Nothing as good as this - by far!" Joe turned back to Nicky, caressing his face, promising him the truth behind his words. "It was a mess really, and the sisters was some crazy girls from my old village." 

Nicky smiled again, after having taken a long breath. He wasn't blaming Joe for something from his past, he knew it wouldn't mean anything now.

But then Joe continued. "There were once more after that." he confessed. "It was in my early days of being inlisted." Joe sighed. "We were just on some stupid patrol, me and two other young guys. Then one night, one of the guys tells us how he is scared he's never going to be with anyone and die a virgin... so that night, we made sure he wasn't, very much to his own enjoyment." Joe grinned at the memory. "He couldn't walk the next day, it was so funny..." but he felt silent as he looked at Nicky's face.

Nicky did not think it was funny. Megan was about to burst out laughing, but feared it would only agitate the mood further. She kept it in, but looked quickly between the two of them.

"Nicky, come on, amore?" Joe tried carefully explaining, "it was a very long time ago, I had completely forgot about it until you asked.."

Nicky's face looked deeply unimpressed, Megan wondered if she should run for it, or possibly stay for the sake of Joe's life. She stayed for the moment. Nicky was moving then. 

He moved across Megan, and landed in between Joe's legs, much to his surprise. "Did you kiss them like this?" Nicky then asked, as he connected their lips in a heated kiss. It was a long and hungry kiss, Nicky was taking anything from Joe. 

"No! Of course not!" Joe said, as Nicky broke away, buzzed from the make-out. 

Nicky moved down on Joe; kissing down his throat, chest, abs and soon he was close to his not-so-hard dick. He quickly had his hands on him, and then he was licking up his length. Joe moaned deep in his throat. 

"Did you moan like that for them?" Nicky then asked, having changed mood into a seductive state, his eyes beaming with mischief. 

"Never!" Was all Joe could answer, as Nicky was wrapping his mouth around his now more swollen cock, going deep on his man. Joe moaned even more. 

Then, with his dick deep down his throat, Nicky spread Joe's legs apart. Megan really liked where this show was going, laying on her side just beside them, enjoying their little argument. 

Nicky spit once quickly at Joe's entrance, then he was back with his mouth on his cock. In the next move, Nicky was knuckle deep inside Joe with his index finger. 

Joe moaned and wrenched at the roughness at the same time. Nicky knew Joe liked it rough sometimes, and he was ready to give him rough. 

He was pumping his finger into Joe, bending the finger for better contact. Soon, he added the next finger inside. He had taken his head of Joe, but was still licking at his cock from time to time. 

Joe was moaning and swearing in what Megan only could guess was Arabic. He enjoyed every 'punishment' Nicky would give him - every time promising that no-one had ever been as good as Nicky. 

Suddenly, Nicky had pulled out his then three fingers, and looked up at Joe. He had almost been begging Nicky with his eyes - pleading him for fucking him, and hard. 

Nicky had leaned down and kissed Joe hard and deeply. His own angry cock twicing against Joe's stomach. 

Joe had spit down his own hand, the quickly griped around Nicky's abandoned dick. He had only gotten to move his hand a couple of times up and down his length - then Nicky had pulled back crazy lust-driven eyes looking at Joe.

Without breaking eye contact, Nicky had quickly positioned himself at Joe's entrance - and in the next swift movement, he was penetrating him as deep as he possibly could go. Joe's groan had been deep but filled with passion as well as pain. 

He had wanted to touch Nicky, to feel his body, but Nicky had quickly pulled his hands away from him. Instead he was now pinning him down into the mattress, hands above his head - cock deep inside his ass.

Nicky had started fucking him in a slow but deep pace, face close to his lover's, still looking directly into Joe's blissful eyes. By then, he was sure that Joe would never again talk about anyone else he had had sex with, if it did not include Nicky. 

"Yes! Nicolo!" Joe was voicing, as Nicky had turned a bit in his position, and by that hitting just the right point inside of Joe. 

Nicky continued recklessly fucking Joe hard, who was moaning his satisfaction loudly. Joe's dick looked hard and about to burst, but wasn't getting any attention between the two moving bodies.

Nicky did not look to be wanting to let Joe have a quick release. He leaned down further, and whispered something in Joe's ear. He looked to be surprised by whatever it was, and then Nicky was starting to kiss Joe at he's neck. The kissing continued with the rhythm of Nicky's movements, but soon he was also biting into Joe's skin. 

Joe was completely gone by then, head back, fucked deeply by Nicky - he came between the two of them. 

Nicky was sitting up more then, and with a firm grip on both Joe's thighs, he was banging impossibly deeper and faster into Joe. 

Not long after, he too was done - letting his load fill up Joe's ass.

Megan was impressed by the much more fierce side she had just witness of Nicky - he was probably not someone you wanted to get in the way of. She liked his more soft side as well, but this was definitely also super sexy. 

Nicky was down on the bed then, laying on his back between the two others. 

Both guys still catching their breaths. Megan laid her head on Nicky's shoulder, and he merged their fingers together. Joe was on the other side of Nicky, looking at her amused. "I don't hope we scared you, sweetheart." He laughed lowly. Nicky looking concerned at her as well. "No, I'm fine." She smiled back at them. "Impressed, really."

The boys smiled back at her, Joe caressing her face. She loved how the boys seemed to care about her wellbeing, it was far from anything she had experienced before. Even if it was only for a night, she would take it, and for ever save it in her memories. Then, Joe had pulled up the bedsheets, covering the three of them. Not many moments later, all three was dead asleep - drained by their nightly activities. 

* * *

They were all three awoken with a huge bewilderment. Four armed men was suddenly standing in the hotel bedroom, pointing at them with guns, shouting loudly. 

Megan had been the last to wake. Joe was working his way out of the bed, hands raised, trying to calm down the angry looking goons. 

They were all really yelling - her head was still spinning from the alcohol for a moment. Then, she finally understood what was going on. 

"Please, stop this!" She had shouted. She knew who the men were: It was some of her husband's guards! 

Nicky had been in the bed, still by her side, when she had tried to get in front of him. The guards were merciless idiots, she needed to think fast. 

"Please, we can talk about it, let me get my husband, then.." she tried to reason with them, but they were still just yelling, mostly at Joe who was now standing in front of the bed completely naked, still hands raised in surrender. He was trying to calm them down, getting them to talk, but they only seemed more agitated. 

Nicky was at her side, "Do they work for your husband?" Clearly he was confused with how it was connected. He too had his hands raised, proclaiming his surrender as well. "Yeah, but they don't care for me." She was scared for her friends lives. 

Some of the guards was shouting about not letting any bastards sleep with their boss's wife, and she knew they meant it. 

"Please, just listen - can't we..." But her voice died out as she froze. Joe was shot twice to his head - right in front of them - his limp body now falling to the floor, landing on his back. Blood spots cover the end of the white bed.

"No! Joe!" Nicky yelled angrily, moving behind her.

"You killed him!" Megan yelled as well. "What is wrong with you! I'll have my husband..." but the guns were now all pointing towards her and she shut up in surprise. Or not at her, but Nicky who was beside her, on his way out of the bed.

She tried to cover him behind her naked body, as she knew they wouldn't dare kill her. "No, Nicky, just stop please?" she begged the men and Nicky at the same time, wanting the madness to end before more would happen. But her words fell for dead ears. Nicky was going crazy with grief fighting his way out the bed down the floor, and up towards the gunners.

He was almost reaching the guy closes by, when he received several shots to his chest and stomach. 

He fell to the floor landing on his front, bleeding out in a huge mess. Megan screamed in pain, as she jumped down to Nicky's lifeless body. She turned him around and tried to put pressure at the wounds on his chest, covering herself in his blood while doing so.

It was too late - his light blue eyes looked empty up at her. She felt no heart beat in his chest, that not hours ago had pounded with a unstoppable desire. It was too much to take.

"What have you done?" She yelled up at the killing monsters, but they did not care. They had a job to do, and they would do it no matter what, and she knew it. Her hate for her husband grew impossible bigger.

One of the guys dragged her up from the floor then, arm around her middle. She was kicking and screaming, but he easily dragged her to the bathroom, and threw her into the shower. "Clean up!" Was all he ordered, as he opened for the water. She couldn't even feel the cold water on her skin, still too shocked by it all. 

She just looked down at her own body, covered in blood. Nicky's blood. Who was now dead. And Joe too... 

Crying, she tried to wash it off her, wash it all away. The white tiles on the floor in the shower changed color to a bright red. 

She was so focused on it, she didn't hear the door open, non of her senses really worked at the moment. She didn't care either - nothing mattered to her. 

The guard was standing just outside the shower, behind the matted glass door. She expected he was checking that she wouldn't do something stupid, like killing herself. She wondered for a moment how she would even do it?

Suddenly, the guard was not by the glass door. 

She didn't care. She stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel, when she finally looked around in the room. 

By the zinc, the guard now lay on the ground lifelessly, looking to be bleeding pretty bad from his head. Beside him, sitting one the floor, catching his breath was....

"Nicky!" She yelled in surprise, running towards him, throwing herself in his arms down at the floor. "But, I... I... You died!?" She was so confused, she moved a bit away from him.

"Did you kill the guard?" She asked surprised, looking once at the body beside them. She couldn't believe it, the guy had been armed, how the hell did Nicky do that? And, wasn't he hurt? She looked closer at him.

His still naked body showed no sign of injury, no gun wounds, other than the blood he was still covered in. "Your heart stopped, I felt it?"

"I know, it's all confusing. But I'm here - alive." He tried calming her down, holding her hands in his. 

Next second, Joe was opening the bathroom door beside them, looking in, gun in his hand. In relief he went down to Nicky and Megan still sitting on the floor. "Joe, you too?" She couldn't understand anything, but she was truly happy that they looked unharmed. 

"Yeah, sorry it's not easy to understand, but we need to leave as quickly as possible." He said, taking her in his arms, helping both of them up. "The other guards are dead, but I fear more will come soon." She accepted the weirdness for now, understanding the dire situation they were all in.

"We need cloths first." She said as she looked down at the three off them: The guys were covered in blood but otherwise naked, she was just wet out from the shower. Nicky laughed behind her, relieved she could joke about something in this stressful moment. 

Joe smiled at her, "cloths would be ideal, yeah." Joe quickly showered the worst of the blood off, of his head and chest, Nicky as well. 

Quickly, they where leaving, after haven gotten some clothes from Megan's closet. She had some of her husband's clothing there, not that he apparently was ever used them. They were a bit loose on the boys, but nothing too bad. Megan had quietly pack a bag with a few of her belongings, change of clothing, passport, wallet, credit card, and one of the guns that had been on the floor. The last thing, mostly because it seemed smart, not that she expected to be able to use it.

Nicky and Joe both had picked up guns as well, and whatever money the guards had been carrying. She thought they looked very comfortable with handling the weapons, she guessed they had some experience then.

Then, they were running down the stairs of the hotel, though it did seem like most people was still trying to sleep their hangovers away from their new year's celebration. 

Nicky quickly found a simple car, in the parking lot outside the hotel, that was easily to break into. Now, the three of them was driving out into the quiet hours of the first day of the new year of 2000. 

"So, what was that with the guards? Who is your husband, really?" Joe had asked as he looked back at her, while Nicky was driving out of downtown. They had made a quick stop at some other hotel in a more quiet part of town, where Nicky had run in, quickly out again with a couple of bags. She guessed this was were they had been staying.

Megan sighed. She knew, she had kept something from the guys, but hadn't expected anything like that to happen.

"He's kind of... not a good guy. His work is not really on the right side of the law..." she weakly tried explaining.

"How bad is he?" Joe asked again calmly.

"Well, he's rich and powerful. His family is tied to the Russian mafia somehow, but..." 

"Russian Mafia? Are you kidding me?" Joe said not so calmly anymore. He was stunned with how the hell they had entangled themselves into such a mess from just one night of letting go, and having fun. What a disaster, if the others could see them now. But he wasn't really regretting anything, he knew on the look on Nicky, that he felt the same way.

"I didn't know at first - we married when we were young," Megan continued after some time. "Back then, he wasn't so bad. But then, he got more powerful, more dangerous." She tried to explain. "I had no idea about what was going on, until it was too late." 

"When I wouldn't become pregnant after years of trying, he only kept me, because his family is very religious." She told them frankly. "But, he was only looking for an excuse to get rid of me.. guess he got that now." She half-heartedly laughed of her own misery. 

Nicky and Joe just sat silently listing on her story. Nicky said he was sorry, that he understood it would have been a very lonely life. 

"But, you guys!" She then said, wanting to change the focus off her. "I saw them put pullets in you, I watched you die, both of you - or am I becoming complete crazy?" She asked confusing clear in her voice. 

"No, you are not crazy - we just can't die." Nicky tried to explain. "Or we will come back to life again - always. We heal fast as well." 

"We are kind of immortal in a way." Joe added in. "We don't age as well." Megan sat very quietly for a while.

"This is a lot to take in..." She commented moments later. 

"Wait, how old are you then?" She looked between them. "Like, 50? 80? 100 years old?" She asked with disbelief.

"No, more close to 1000 years old." Nicky stated shortly.

"A 1000 years old?! Now it's you, who are fucking kidding me?!" Megan shouted in surprise. 

"Let's get some breakfast, then we can talk more afterwards." Nicky offered. 

They agreed, silently driving just a bit further out of the large city before they stopped. Megan had no idea about who the two men really were, or if they were telling her the truth. She only knew, that what she had shared with them had been so full of compassion - it couldn't be a a lie too.

If her life was going crazy from now on, she was at least happy to be close to these two idiots.

* * *

Follow me [on Tumblr](https://sunonsky.tumblr.com/post/627069705126019072/new-fanfic-out-on-ao3-its-kinda-a-sequel-til) for updates ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked the story! ;D It's just the greatest feeling, knowing that someone else likes what your crazy mind has come up with xD


	2. Wicked family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do like to keep me company, while we wait for the helicopter to arrive." the creep said as he got closer to Megan. He traced his hand up her legs through the sheet.  
> "Don't touch her!" Nicky yelled, as he got loose from one of the thugs holding him. Tough, it only resulted in two bullets to his back. "Though, I most of all, like my company wild and screaming." The bastard then said, as he looked down at Nicky. "Your power is amazing, something we would like to explore more in our... enterprise - along with other talents as well." He smirked.
> 
> "Please, God help us out of this madness." Nicky whispered to himself, and really hoped Joe had some better luck than him with the rescue - that now also included himself. 
> 
> /// 
> 
> Things are really taking a bad turn !! This story is explicitly in every way! Be aware!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Trigger warning *** 
> 
> The action is pretty heavy in this chapter!  
> Also; This is not an underage story - it's cruel and harsh - now, I said it, don't read it if you can't handle it.
> 
> Also, if you want an face of the evil brother-in-law, I pretty much pictured Negan from 'The walking dead' while writing this (maybe slightly more Russian looking), but you can do however you like. ;)

Nicky was held up steadily between two guards and almost pushed from behind by a third guy into the smaller room in the abandoned building. There were other guards moving in behind, and he knew they all had guns pointing at him, ready if he tried anything stupid. They had already tied his hands together - but had learned the hard way not to underestimate his capabilities even in that position.

The larger room was dark lit by a few lamps hanging from the ceiling, but he could make out the content in the middle. Against the inner wall was an bed, something that looked like what you find in poor hospitals or badly paid institutions, but old and dirty. Nicky wasn't really paying attention to the actual bed, but who was laying on it. 

It was Megan! She was under a small cover, but he could just see her face and frame. She layed on her side facing him, arms weakly around her own body which was clothed (to Nicky's relief) - but she seemed not really present, almost unconscious, and that scared Nicky somewhat.

"Megan!" He had called as soon as he saw her, but he got no response. A man not far by her bedside, laughed with a vile voice and walked slowly out of the shadows, first then making himself noticed.

Some guards walked quickly around Nicky, and the men holding him. They went up to the man who was dressed in a black suit, and threw what Nicky could recognize as his weapons, including his long sword, on the floor in front of him. The man was clearly in charge, and he looked only briefly down at the impressive pile of arms.

"What did you do to her?" Nicky then asked, while he tried to get out of the firm grip from the men around him. He wanted to get closer to Megan, to make sure she was okay. From this distance he couldn't even be sure her heart really was beating. But the guards wasn't letting go of him.

"Nothing deadly," the crooked man said with a deep hideous voice. "Just gave her a little hint of sedatives to calm her down - makes it easier to keep someone from running off with her." 

Nicky hated every word he said, and noticed how he did not seem to care for Megan's health, since it looked closer to an overdose than a 'mild sedative'. 

"Who does such a thing to a small woman? She's no threat to you? Or are you just really bad at your job?" Nicky was trying to provoke the bastard. 

"I see, how it from your point of view makes it harder to abduct her away from her family." He clearly wasn't being affected by Nicky's words yet, and he continued with slowly pronouncing every word: "Were - she - belongs!" 

"What? Are you crazy? We didn't abduct her, she ran away on her own free will - away from her dangerous husband." Nicky was getting really pissed off by this guy. 

"As the brother to said husband, I most insist that we only state the facts!" he continued calmly. Nicky heart racing meanwhile - this guy was the creep Megan had mentioned? He felt an anger burn in his chest, but wouldn't let it be noticed. The already dire situation was not looking better.

The guy continued undisturbed: "She was alone and the two of you used her - raped her violently - killed her protectors - and then brought her along to continue whatever disturbing fantasies you have, you perverted cock-sucking faggot." Only then did the creep start to show his hints of his true emotions. "I saw it all on the recorded tape from the security camera, that _I_ had installed in her room."

Nicky was impressed with how delusional this guy was, but also how dangerous he sounded. "That is all lies." He said with a lower voice. "If you saw the tape - you know it's not true!" He really began to understand what a creep this brother-in-law of Megan was.

"We never did anything like that!" He then shouted. "You might fool yourself, but this is borderline to neurotic." Nicky said as he laughed lowly. 

There was silent for a moment, the vile man walked slowly towards the bed which Megan was laying almost paralyzed on, unnoticed by Nicky's words.

"I do like to keep me company, while we wait for the helicopter to arrive." He said as he got closer to Megan. He traced his hand up her legs through the sheet.

"Don't touch her!" Nicky yelled, as he got loose from one of the thugs holding him, as a result of a hit to the guys face by his elbow. Tough, it only resulted in two bullets to his back, from the other guards behind him.

Nicky fell down to the floor, the last guard now holding him down with a knee against his back. The pain was extensive, but he did feel the pullets leave his body again, and the wounds heal up quite quickly.

"Though, I most of all, like my company wild and screaming." The bastard then said, as he looked down at Nicky. "Your power is amazing, something we would like to explore more in our... enterprise - along with other talents as well." He smirked.

Nicky said nothing as he breathed heavily from the floor. He really hated the perverted bastard, and everything about him, but most of all, he hated him for what he had done to Megan. 

Some guards then picking him up from the floor. They carried him forward, until he was close to the bed - then threw him down beside it. Nicky quickly got up on his knees, still with his hands tied in front of him, and caressed Megan's face. " _Hello, beauty - wake up_." Nicky whispered in Italian. He was relived to find her breathing, but very lowly. She slowly looked up, trying to focus on Nicky's face. " _Yeah, there you are. Take it easy, we will get you out of here."_ Nicky knew she didn't understood his language, but she was smiling at his words - he knew she recognized his voice. 

"Nicky..." She breathed out very quietly. "Yes, I'm here." He responded, relieved to find her more conscious than he first had thought. 

The men around them were moving about, but Nicky only focused on Megan in front of him up on the bed. "I... I'm sorry..." She quietly whispered. "Shh, rest! As I already told you: There is nothing to apologize for." He assured her, as he was just happy for finding her alive. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to rest now he was there.

Nicky looked back around in the room. A lot of the guards had left, but still at least 10-15 was present, and something like an office table was put in the middle, with some chains attached to one side of it. The brother-in-law was giving out some commands at the door. Nicky only heard a bit; "... spread out and catch him alive! My brother wants all of them, to punish as he wishes. Whatever they are, we will find a way to make them pay for what they have done." 

"Please, God help us out of this madness." He whispered to himself, and really hoped Joe had some better luck than him with the rescue - that now also included himself. 

* * *

Earlier that day

They had stayed in the hotel for almost a week now, and they were all very anxious to get out of Paris - as soon as possible. But first, they had to wait for Megan's new papers and passport to be done, giving her a new identity - one that her husband wouldn't be able to track, so she would be able to hide from him. 

They had been forced to use her old passport to get quickly out of the country, knowing that it would be traceable, but on their travel to Europe, they had decided on staying in Paris, as the very large city was somewhat easy to disappear in, and very known to the guys.

And, the best (and most discreet) person Nicky and Joe knew for this job of producing top-of-the-art new ID's, lived in hiding in the more underprivileged part of the city of light. Unfortunately, he had been having some problems with finishing up the products, making them wait uncomfortably long. 

Joe and Nicky tried to hide their worries, tried to make her feel better and not scare her further. They would sneak out in the cold January night, showing her small hidden places they thought might cheer her up. And it did, maybe for a bit, but she was still very affected by it all.

Ever since the dreadful morning, where she had witnessed both of them being killed right in front of her eyes, thinking she had lost them after just having met them - only to discover they didn't die permanently, thereby learning about their immortality. 

\-- It was still a lot to process. 

She regretted horribly that she had entangled the two kindest men she had ever met, into her terrible family drama, almost costing their lives (tough this wasn't a real problem as it turned out), and that they now would have to run and hide with her. Their lives seemed impossible difficult as they already were, but somehow she had unwillingly made it worse. 

She had been quiet for the first couple of days of their hide-out, only replied in small sentences. Nicky had been sitting quietly with her on one of their beds in the hotel room one morning, he with a book he was reading, and her just looking out the window, when finally she had turned to him, and broke down in tears. 

"I'm sorry.." she had said through the tears "I'm so sorry..." Nicky had put down the book, and quickly moved closer to her. He now held around her with both his arms, letting her get it all out as she cried on his shoulder.

"There is nothing in the world you have to apologize for." He whispered as he comforted her, slowly caressing her back with one hand. "You can't change your past, can't change the decisions you made when you were young, and most of all; you are not responsible for your husband's acts." He continued. 

"And it all makes no difference, on how we feel about you." Joe added as he slowly walked over by the two on the bed. He had been out, shopping for them, and had probably heard them at the door.

She looked surprised up at Joe, letting Nicky's arms loosen their hold, and found only truthful brown eyes looking down at her. Then she looked at Nicky, who's bright blue eyes was saying the exactly same thing. 

"I don't deserve your affection, I have done nothing but lied to you, and put your life in danger! How can you say that?" She asked tears still running down her cheeks. 

"Because it's the truth." Joe simply replied. "I don't know what brought us together, but we regret nothing." He sat down on his knees, right in front of her, so their faces was at the same height only inches apart. Nicky still had one arm around her, sitting beside her. 

"You don't even know me, how can you be so sure?" Megan asked them, squeezing Nicky's arm in affection, then holding out a hand, gently touching Joe's cheek.

"Because we care for you," Joe said, turning his head towards her hand, accepting the loving embrace. "The time you've known someone isn't of importance, it's what you do with the time that matters." Megan felt for the first time, this was something years, maybe decades, only could teach one. They must have experienced so many things through the years, she thought for a moment.

"We don't need a reason, when we can feel what is right in our hearts." Nicky added after some time, Megan now facing him. He smiled brightly at her. "You belong here with us, as long as you want to." 

"Maybe it would help, if you told us more of what you are afraid of?" Joe then added. "Of course, we understand that him wanting to kill us might be on that list. But, what do you fear will happen?" 

"I..." She had to think about Joe's question for a moment, and tried visualize her fear in her mind, with her eyes closed.

"I fear going back to my husband. Back to his anger and frustration. Over the years, his love turned into disappointment." She said quietly. "He wanted an heir so badly, he wanted a house filled with his children, and a loving wife to take care of them, to do exactly as he said." 

"But, as it didn't happen, as time went by, not only was he, but his whole family dissatisfied with me. But, his mother is very religious and I guess that's why he wouldn't divorce me, even when I begged him to let me go. And I couldn't just run away, he had guards everywhere around me. He would be so angry if I even tried to get out just for a night. I can't even imagine what he will do if he caught me now..." she felt silent for a short moment.

"He started drinking more, beating me if he felt like it. Finally, he stopped visiting me, left me alone." 

Nicky and Joe was completely silent, letting her speak for the longest time in days. Nicky held tight onto the bed sheet behind them, as she continued. 

"So, he left you alone. I guess, in a way that's not so bad?" Joe tried to reason, to try and take some of the pain away.

She looked down to her hands that now was laying in her lap. "It didn't last long. I fought, I could.. I was so stupid." She wasn't making much sense, so Joe took her hands in his, and made her look up. "What happened?" He asked with concern clear in his eyes.

"It started after I had been out with some girls, a small group of women married to my Husband's gang. Not anyone I really cared for, but it was something." She explained lowly. "I was just feeling so lonely, I had ended up with just talking to the bartender most of the night."

" _He_ had of course seen me, and did not like me talking with unknown men." She stopped for a moment, looking past them.

"Your husband was jealous of the bartender?" Nicky asked her then, worry clear in his voice.

"No, it wasn't Dmitry. It was his younger brother." She said looking at Nicky for a moment. "He is so much more out of control than Dmitry, all the worst traits of his older brother, and some more." 

Joe and Nicky feared where she was going with her story, making Nicky hold the sheet impossibly tighter. Joe caressing her hands carefully. 

"He was so angry, like I had done something wrong, yelled I was a whore, said I deserved to be treated as one." She looked down.

"And I fear... that Dmitry knew what he did, but did nothing to prevent it. Or to stop it from happening the next time." Her body started to shake, making Joe raise up more on his knees, and hold tightly around her, lifting her arms around his shoulder. Nicky was shockingly looking beside her, one hand on her back. 

"He sounds like a sick bastard - both of them." Nicky said angrily, then cursing lowly in Italian. Joe was whispering into her ear, letting her know she wasn't wrong, telling her how good she was doing, with sharing something so painful.

"He might even have hoped I would finally become pregnant." She then said a moment later, crying into Joe's shoulder, and Joe feared she was right. He sounded desperate, and desperate men was the most dangerous ones, they would do anything to obtain their goals.

"Well, jokes on him - course I didn't." She said a moment later, still crying, but more angry than hurt now. "His brother stopped visiting after a while, but I could never be sure he wouldn't disturb me again." 

"That night, when I met the two of you - was the first time I allowed myself anything. There weren't that many guards around me, and I had made them disappear before you arrived at the hotel, told them I was going to sleep." 

"They probably took the opportunity to celebrate New year's eve on their own." The last part she only barely whispered. 

She still held tight around Joe, but she was slowly feeling better. It helped getting it all out, letting them in on her pain and fears.

They had laid down in the bed then, Joe still holding around her, one side of her face resting against his chest, Nicky behind, one arm above close to Joe's head, one arm resting on her middle. They said nothing for hours, just held on tight to each other.

A tear ran down Nicky's cheek once, but Joe saw it and wiped it away gently, Megan half asleep between them. The immortals looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation. In a matter of days, the girl had become impossibly important to them - they would do anything to free her from her painful past. 

They couldn't wait to get her far away from that dangerous family.

Finally, the morning of the sixth day at the hotel, Joe had heard back from the guy, that their order was ready to be picked up. The relief was immense!

They had all smiled and been very ready to leave the place. Joe had decided to pick up the ID's himself, had already prepared the money in a small bag. Luckily, Nicky had found a nice stock of franc in their safe house outside Paris. They had even stayed there for some days, after the order was placed, but then decided it better to be closer to that part of the city, for when it would be ready. 

Joe was quickly out the door, while Nicky and Megan were packing their few bags. It wasn't much, and Nicky and Joe's things looked to be more weapons and equipment than actual personal belongings. They even had picked up a weird, long and heavy package at the safe house, she didn't even want to know what was inside that one. 

They wanted to get to the airport as fast as possible, and on whatever plane that would take them far away from Paris and the danger it potential contained. Therefore, Nicky and Megan was meeting Joe there, as it would be quicker that way. 

The two of them had only just arrived at the airport, which was already buzzing with people in the early hours of the day. 

They weren't going inside until Joe arrived, which would be any minute now. Megan was looking around, as Nicky was reading of the huge departure sign, through the windows. 

She was looking for Joe, to get eyes on him as soon as he was there, just happy to be about to leave the uncertainty that the city represented. 

Walking just to the next corner, she checked to see if he was arriving on one of the airport shuttle buses. There weren't that many people in that area, and she looked once back at Nicky, who stood with their few bags of luggage, still scanning the board.

Maybe he was with a cap? She thought, and walked just a bit further around to see. She was smiling, glad to be out of the small hotel room - until she wasn't smiling anymore. 

A quick movement to her side, caught her attention, which she first hoped to be Joe running towards her. She turned, but looked confused at this guy who was almost reaching her then. He seemed familiar, but not really, until the next second where she realized that she was about to be in deep trouble - He was one of her husband's guards.

"Nick..." But her scream was quickly drowned by a hand coming behind her, tightly pressing on her mouth. She tried to fight the two men off her, getting them to let go, but they held on tight , and suddenly a van was just by their side. 

She felt her body being lifted up and pushed back. Only seconds since she had thought to have seen Joe, she found herself inside an unknown dark van - and nobody around them seemed to have noticed the quick process that had just happened.

Inside was at least five guards, including the driver she could just see from her position sitting on the floor of the vehicle. Her hands was being pushed behind her back while someone bared her neck, moving her head by pulling her hair. She wanted to scream, but there was still a hand covering her mouth, muffling her voice off.

In the next moment, panicking, she saw a syringe close to her head, and felt the pain as it penetrated her skin on her bared neck. 

The hand over her mouth disappeared, and she happily filled her lungs with air, ready to scream out the best she could... Only to learn that whatever they had injected her with, already was starting to work. Her hands felt numb, her throat thickened, and she was out a second later.

* * *

Joe had arrived at the airport in the exact moment Megan was forced into a van. By luck, he had observed what had happened, just as he jumped out of a bus, in front of the departure entrance. Unfortunately, he had been too far away to act on it, other than looking for the direction the vehicle drove off to. 

He knew immediately that he needed to get to Nicky, who had been just around the corner looking confused. He too had just discovered that something had happened, as he had picked up their few pieces of luggage, and was looking around for Megan. 

Joe had only needed to point to a parked car close by, to let him know that they were driving - instantly. 

Quickly, Joe had broken in through the backseat window, open the front door and was already starting up the car. Meanwhile, Nicky had on the other side thrown their luggage in the back, and gotten into the passenger seat. 

As the engine started, Joe had swung the car around and was quickly going in the direction of the van. 

Luckily, there hadn't been that many roads out of the airport, and after a couple of minutes, they had been following the van from a safe distance, behind some traffic.

" _I'm sorry Joe - I did not see her walking off."_ Nicky was angry at himself for being too distracted by the departure options, and continued with cursing in Italian.

" _Hey, amore - we had no idea they would be this heavily watching the airport - now we know that they are serious. It's not your fault, and we'll get her back_." Joe replied back in Italian as well, comforting Nicky. 

There hadn't been many exchange of words from then on, as they watched and followed the van through the city, out to a more industrial area.

After the van disappeared into some enclosure, they had parked their stolen car not that much further down the road, but out of sight behind some old containers.

They had quickly equipped themselves with the most necessary arms: Nicky with his long sword hanging ready at his hip and two silenced pistols drawn, Joe with his scimitar sword on his back, handle ready just behind his head, and a not so silent semi-automatic in his hands, a couple of other things as well. 

They needed to be quick, but also careful as they were walking blindly into the unknown building. 

"We just need to stay together, working our way in until we find her." Joe had lowly stated as they had passed through a hole in the fence. 

Of course, they hadn't been inside for long, before accidentally being separated. The building had been heavily guarded everywhere, and as they still were trying not to alarm the whole building - somehow they ended going in different directions.

* * *

Nicky was pulled violently up from the floor beside the bed with Megan on. She was still numbed by whatever sedative the brutes had given her, but could somewhat follow the scene in the room, if she really focused. 

"I want to explore more of these powers, that you and your _friend_ seem to sport." The brother-in-law said, as he was standing now beside the table in the middle of the room. 

"How far does it go? Will you heal always, what happens if I tare you apart into a million little pieces?" He said as he waved his hands, clearly not really awaiting an answer.

Two guards held Nicky up between them, who just glared up at the bastard in charge, his hands hanging down in front of him, still tied together.

"I guess, I'm not gonna get many answers from you, and just the same. I must prefer the hands on evidence." He said in a vile tone. 

He walked closer to Nicky. "What a pretty face, it's almost a shame that I have to ruin it." He said, holding on to Nicky's chin, glazing shortly at he's features, as both of them were staring resentful at each other.

In the next moment, he had suddenly conjured a knife in his hand, and buried it deep into Nicky's chest in one push.

Nicky was breathlessly opening his mouth in surprise, the pain clear on his face, but he voiced not a single sound. He knew, that a sadist like this guy would only thrive further in hearing him exclaim his pain out loud. 

"Almost..." The creep laughed. "Nothing quite beats this - oh the thrill..." 

The agony grew in Nicky's chest, the bastard still held the blade pressed deep into him - awaiting.

After a moment, his body was trying to heal the wound together, pressing into the sharp edge of the knife, and it was extremely painful. Nicky breathed heavily, closing his eyes at the pain, but wouldn't say a word.

"Please... stop it!" Megan called from the bed. It had taken all her strength to yell, and now she was catching her breath on the bed. 

"Well, well. Someone's finally starting to wake." The sadistic bastard said, looking over at her. "I guess we are getting somewhere with this." 

Satisfied, he slowly pulled out the knife. As soon as it had left Nicky's body, he's head felt forwards in relief. The brother-in-law ripped open his t-shirt, to observe how the wound quickly healing up, seconds later no trace other than the blood visible.

"Fascinating!" He yelled, indicating to the guards, who let Nicky fall to his knees on the floor. "Just, fascinating!" 

The bastard experimented on Nicky for a while using different weapons or tools. He had him completely covered in blood, his skin exposed for the bastard to observed the healing each time, only his boxers left on his body.

Nicky was breathing unevenly at the floor coughing wildly, after haven just come back to life again. Last time, it had been by his own sword, that the sick bastard had been violently interested in using. 

Megan was crying heavily, begging her brother-in-law to stop. She was still on the bed, without enough energy to get up and try and stop him herself. 

Nicky was looking with resentfully bright blue eyes up at the psychotic bastard, but had still kept silent through all the harm. A vile face was looking back down at him, angry but contemplating. 

"I will break you," he whispered as he leaned down closer to Nicky, "I will have you cry in pain!" 

"But maybe, I just need to go through her instead." He said, indicating to the bed. Nicky instantly froze, unsuccessfully in hiding his emotions after all the torture. "Yeah, that's what I thought." the bastard smiled wickedly.

He continued whispering. "So here's the deal; I'll make her scream as I fuck her tight little cunt or..." he paused as he touched Nicky's face. "You show me just what a good cock-sucking whore you are?" he then shouted for the whole room to hear. "All this blood spilling is really turning me on, I soon need some pressure release, if you know what I mean." He smirked down at Nicky.

Nicky looked disgusted up at the brother-in-law, but he knew, he had no choice - he would never let him touch Megan again! 

"Good, I'm glad we found an agreement." The vile guy said, pointing for his men after Nicky stayed silenced. The guards, that had been close by through out the whole ordeal, walked over by Megan. "Let's just have them there, knife ready, if you suddenly should get some stupid ideas." 

Nicky understood: they were going to hurt Megan, if he did not behave accordingly. He really had no choice, he stood defiantly on his knees.

Megan observed in agony buy still somewhat dozed on the bed, how the monster of her brother-in-law took a firm grip in Nicky's hair, pulling back to let him open his mouth, only to push in his erected prick.

It was deeply painful to watch the person she had come to love so dearly in such a short time, being forced by this wicked bastard. She hated him with everything she had.

Nicky's head was moved first in a slow pace up and down the length of the brother-in-law's dick, lips tight around, cheeks hollowing, the bastard pushing him with his hands in his hair, doing the movement for him.

Then, the bastard slowly increased the speed, resulting in tears slowly appearing in the corner of Nicky's eyes, as he was later almost being choked by the movements. He was pushing deep down his throat - not really giving him a change to breath. 

Joe would be so furious, she knew it, and begged for him to come as soon as possible to safe them from the pain. She cried for poor Nicky, that had the greatest heart she had ever met, and because of her awful family, was no being used in the most degrading way. 

The bastard moaned loudly, bumping impossibly deeper into Nicky's throat, now thrusting his hips, as he held firmly on to his head. The guards around was quietly observing, focused on the scene in front of them. 

It was just too much, and she had to do something. With every strength in her body, she focused on the bastard and how much she despised him.

"No!" She yelled, "Stop it!", as she suddenly jumped up from the bed, running forward and pushing into the vile bastard, before the guards even had a chance to notice and stop her.

He was so surprised by the impact, that he was falling into the table beside them. Nicky was finally freed from his disgusting hands and dick, and felt down, coughing and spitting violently at the floor. 

She landed in front of Nicky, dead out of energy, only enough for laying a hand on his bare back.

"Fucking bitch!" She then heard, and painfully fell further down to lay flat on the ground, having been hit in the back of her head. "Punish that slut!" The bastard yelled to his guards.

"No!" Nicky was over her the next second, protecting her for the next beating and kicking that came from multiple sides. He groaned at the pain, having been kicked in his rips, but was not moving away from her.

"How pathetic, guards?" Was the last sentence Nicky heard, before blanking out as he died of a head shot.

* * *

Joe was slowly starting to panic. He had been running through the building for way to long, but had still no idea where they were holding Megan. 

After having been separated from Nicky, he had mostly worked his way through the upper part of the many-floor building, but hadn't found his way back to Nicky yet. It was starting to worry him. 

The few guards scattered around on the upper floors seemed more to be there as a diversion, than anything else. He figured, he better try and go the opposite way then, which was now going down the stairs, to learn there was actually a basement as well. The rest of the building was way too quiet for his liking - Nicky would usually make much more ravage, or at least leave a trace for Joe to follow of dead bodies. 

There had been a few of that, until there suddenly wasn't anymore - Joe feared what that meant.

He could do nothing, but continue his search for both of them with a heavy heart and guns ready.

* * *

Nicky woke up with a grasp, filling his lungs with highly missed air.

He was confused, as he found himself laying with his bare chest pressed down on a cold metal table. 

Chains were biting tightly into his skin on his wrists, arms stretched out in front of him, legs hanging down from the table behind him without reaching the floor. Then, he heard the all-to-well-known gruesome laughter - causing the newest uncomfortable memories to play in seconds in his mind.

Nicky tried to get up from the uncomfortable position, but was quickly pushed down by something on his back - something that unmistakably felt like the long sharp blade of his own sword. His skin wasn't breached, but the force was strong enough - insisting enough for him to be still - and as Nicky looked to his side he noted the guard there.

He then looked quickly in front of him, finding Megan being held between two guards, happy to find her alive, but only to discover that she had taken quite some beating.

Blood was running from her lower lip, one eye looked quite bruised, her hair was messed up and her clothes looked equally wrecked.

"As you can see, your futile attempt to protect her, has led nowhere. I believe, she finally understands that she has to stay the fuck still and quiet, or this enjoyment is gonna be so much worse - for the two of you." 

The brother-in-law was standing beside Megan as he talked, holding on to her chin, forcing her to look at Nicky. Tears were in her eyes, but she was otherwise quiet. He really hated the cruel bastard, that seemed to possess no lower limit in how badly to treat women, making him he stare angrily up at him. 

After letting harshly go of her chin, the wicked bastard slowly walked around the table Nicky was chained to, ending with standing somewhere close behind.

All Nicky could do, was sending a strong stare at Megan, who was slowly panicking more and more looking between him and the evil brother-in-law. Without words, he looked her in her eyes, trying to keep her there, telling her that it would be fine again - that they would survive this.

Nicky wasn't stupid, he knew the sick bastards intentions, and that there was no getting out of the situation, as long as they have Megan held this close for demonstration of their horrid powers - if he attempted anything, she would be harmed further, and that was the last thing Nicky wanted. Nicky wounds would heal quickly - Megan's mortality was all to fragile to be tested in a situation like this.

The bastard was talking behind him, but Nicky was ignoring him, only holding on to Megan's attention. He felt how his boxer briefs were being quickly pulled down, making him aware of his complete nudity displayed on the table.

He didn't fight against any of it, his legs was just hanging lifelessly down the end, arms still stretched out in front of him, but loosely rested on the table. 'Megan can not be harmed further' he repeated again in his mind, as he still looked straight up in her eyes. 

"Look at me, girl!" The bastard then yelled unsatisfied behind Nicky, pushing his legs apart just enough for him to stand between them. She unwillingly pulled away from Nicky's stare, up to the creep, sniffing frighteningly. 

She observed in disgust how the thug was aligning himself at Nicky's entrance, painfully aware that he had had no preparation at all. 

The loud, surprised scream Nicky couldn't hold back, when the sick bastard cracked him open, forcing himself all the way in - was something only heard in the worst of nightmares.

She couldn't stop the unwanted stream of tears that started running down her face, and couldn't stop the sound of her voice cracking as she cried as silently as possible. 

Nicky was pressing his eyes closed as he was trying to deal with the extensive pain, trying his best not to cry out with every move the bastard was banging into him - but not really succeeding.

The pace was fast and rough - Nicky's body was hammered into the table continuously, making his wrists bleed from the force of the chain when his hips was forced back by the bastard hands. The creep was moaning, as he heard Nicky's wrecked cry.

He then changed the speed, going impossibly faster, now holding Nicky still, and instead pounding into his ass with the movement of only his hips, resulting in Nicky tearfully biting down his lip.

She cried her heart out, falling down to sit on the ground, the guards just letting her stay there, not caring if she was standing or not. They still had their hands on her shoulders, while she sobbed.

From her view down in front of the table, she discovered the two little puddles that was forming on the floor at the other end of the table, below Nicky's lifeless-hanging, but slowly rocking, feet. 

The blood was slowly running down his inner thighs, and further down until it was dripping from his legs and toes. It made her impossibly more sick.

Nicky was uncomfortably silent, and she saw how his eyes was turning inward, almost lifeless. 

She wasn't dealing - she wouldn't allow herself to be this weak and hopeless - wouldn't let the people she loved lose themselves like this. 

... And then she was screaming her lungs out. 

It surprised the sick bastard, who slowed down his movement into Nicky. 

"Fuck that, hurt the bitch...." But his words died out, for in the same moment...

... As the door into the room was completely yanked of the door frame, by the explosion behind it. 

The room quickly filled up with a light smoke, and seconds after the blow, someone was starting to shoot into the room with fast-flying bullets. 

But it wasn't random - there was an extreme show of control and precision, as the guards were falling to the ground everywhere around them. 

The men around was shouting, running confused, shooting in panic but not hitting anything back. The figure from the door was already inside, running along the walls, now with a more silenced weapon. The thugs was still being cut down in the cover of the smoke, but Megan was only focused on getting to Nicky. 

She crawled down on the floor, until she reached him, laying pacified on the table. His eyes still looking inward, as if he wasn't really there. 

She tried to undo the chains on his hands, but was forced up by some hostile hands on her shoulders. "Get the bitch, leave the freak." She heard the words of the brother-in-law faintly, as she was then pushed towards the entrance of the room. 

She kicked and screamed, until she suddenly was let go of. Turning around, she discovered that the guard behind her, was now penetrated in his chest by something that looked like a curved sword. 

She watched the guy fall to the ground, and was overjoyed to find Joe standing behind him. He smiled shortly at her, before then gripping her hand, and dragging her off behind him.

With a pistol in his free hand, Joe killed the last guards left alive in the room as the smoke was lifting. 

There was a temporary silence in the room, as she held her breath, looking to see if all the dead thugs really were dead.

To her disappointment, the sick bastard of her husband's brother wasn't to be identified as one of the dead bodies. 

Joe caught her hand, pulling her away from the dead on the floor, as she was possibly close to an nervous attack. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked quickly, but she could only nod in response.

He pulled her around, giving her a gun in her hands, pointing her towards the door with the firearm ready. "If anyone enters, pull the trigger." He instructed shortly, giving her no other option than obeying. 

He then ran to the table, quickly releasing Nicky from the chain, and pulled him up into his arms, then sitting back down on the ground with him in his lap.

He was near unconscious, his breath almost invisible. Joe held his head gently with one hand, letting his face fall back as if to better let him regain access to air. 

"Nicolo?" Joe almost whispered pressing his forehead to his. It was heartbreaking at finding his lover in such a painful condition. " _Nicolo, will you not look at me? Get back to me, please?"_ He continued whispering to Nicky in Italian, but wasn't getting a response. 

Megan was still pointing the pistol at the door, but walked backwards closer to them. She pulled the sheet from the bed, up from the floor, and handed it to Joe. He thanked her silently, and covered Nicky's naked body with it. 

" _Please, Nicolo? I'm sorry for taking so long - I'm sorry for being distracted and letting us be parted_." Joe continued, " _please, just say something_." He continued with mumbling sentences to Nicky, while tears was slowly appearing in his eyes.

_"Joe.._." Nicky, finally returned to a more conscious state, whisperied in a very low voice. " _Joe, please.._." He repeated, as he focused up on Joe's face. " _You talk too much_.. _."_

"Amore!" Joe lit up instantly, his tears changing to be of joy, and hugged him impossible closer. He let Nicky rest against his chest for a silent but relieved moment. " _Are you okay?_ " Joe whispered, waiting for Nicky's reply. He nodded, "tutto bene." 

"We need to go," Joe then said, kissing his forehead, knowing that of course he wasn't fine - but he needed him to move out, before he could take more care of his love. Joe was back into his fight-mode, and knew the danger wasn't quite over yet. The bastards could return for them any moment. They needed to get as long, as possible a head start, before anyone was looking for them, after having retaliated. 

Megan knew this as well, still pointing the gun at the door, standing close to them, shaking. She too felt immense relieved for Nicky being back again, but her body was too frightened by the whole experience to relax anytime soon.

Nicky slowly pushed up from Joe, gaining his footing for a couple of seconds, holding on to Joe's shoulder as he too was up. He had the sheet around his shoulders for the smallest cover in the January cold building. 

Then, leaving Nicky shortly as he felt more steady on his feet, Joe was going around checking the room, returning his scimitar to his sheath behind his back, after having pulled it out of the body it rested in.

In the next movement, Joe had retrieved a long coat from one of the dead bodies. Nicky led him help him with covering up his harmed and exposed body.

Joe got a quick look at him then, and was reassured that there was no open wounds. The large amount of blood, all seemed to come from healed injuries he concluded relieved. But Joe knew, that some injuries wasn't physical, and couldn't just heal away as quickly as their flesh. 

Nicky slowly pointed for Joe, who quickly saw and recovered his long sword from the floor. Safe in it sheath as well, he handed it back to Nicky. 

Slightly resilient, Nicky received the weapon, and then placed it over his shoulder. He was more thankful for the gun he handed him afterwards. 

Ready to leave, the three of them quickly ran out. Joe led the way, and soon they were all sitting in the car, having only encountered a few scattered and confused guards on their way out. 

They drove off fast, the mood in the car anxious and silent for a long time.

Nicky was still only wearing the long coat, but Megan looked through the stolen car on her position in the backseat. She found a older looking blanket, and quickly wrapped it around Nicky, who was sitting in the passenger seat, with his arms crossed close to his chest. He thanked her, as she gently covered him all the way to his neck, and down his legs, sheltering him both from the cold air, but also for comfort.

"Are you okay?" Nicky then asked, looking back at her. "Me?" She replied surprised, "I'm fine," she quickly lied. None of them had the energy to really question each other further, and Megan was okay with that. She just avoided pressing her back at anything, resting more her side against the backseat.

Joe had then laid a hand to rest on Nicky's shoulder, as they drove off following the traffic on a highway out of Paris. 

* * *

Late into the night, they had agreed on stopping by a motel, after Joe had concluded that no-one was following them. 

The room was old, dusty, but at least warm. 

The three of them were all crowding the little bathroom. Joe was tenderly washing Nicky, working slowly with his hair in the shower as he stood in front of him, both naked bodies being hit by the warm water. Megan had been in there first before the boys had been out there, and was now silently watching the two of them covered by a large towel.

Nicky's face was closed off, with a hint of anger still there, pliantly standing still with his arms hanging loosely down beside his frame. He was looking down, letting Joe work the soap and dirt out of his hair, resulting in the white foam running down his now blood-stained-free figure. 

Megan was amazed by how all the wounds on Nicky's body really had just disappeared - even though she had witnessed it earlier, it wasn't really settling in her mind. Now, watching his wrist being as if untouched by the chains, and his bare chest completely without any scare from the many times the bastard had done his 'experiments' on him... She almost didn't believe her own eyes. 

Nicky's face had looked as if in pain, when Joe had washed his lower body before. The air had been filled with an intense aura, when Joe had quietly sat down on his knees in the shower, and asked Nicky to turn around. He had with the most gentle hands washed away the blood stains on his inner thighs and up. 

Now, Joe was slowly placing his lips on Nicky's forehead, caressing his arms and shoulders meanwhile whispering comforting sentences in Italian. His lips moved slowly down the arc of Nicky's nose, until they were standing with their foreheads pressed together, carefully breathing under the water, months parted but still so close to eachother. 

Slowly, Nicky was reaching up, letting a hand rest on Joe's bare chest, just above his heart. They stood like that for a long time - and Joe would give Nicky as long as he needed.

Megan had left the two of them alone, not wanting to disturb them. She could easily feel the power of the abundance of years the two of them must have had together - how strongly connected they were. Without words, it was like they were reconnecting their hearts, healing them from any outer disturbance. 

She layed down on the bed, only in her panties and one of the boys t-shirt she had borrowed out from one of the bags, when she was sure she heard heavy breathing and grasping that unmistakably sounded like someone was making out - heatedly - in a shower. She smiled a shy smile, covering under the bedsheets, happy for the bathroom door not being completely closed - joy filling her heart of the sounds coming from behind it.

The water was stopped, and not many moments later, both men appeared in their little room, only having towels wrapped around their waists. 

They soon all slept quietly, squeezed together on the double bed.

* * *

The next morning, Megan was awoken gently by a light touch of fingers caressing her hair. She was laying on her front on the bed, face turned to the one small window in the motel room. It looked like it was quite bright outside, probably late into the morning already. 

It was Nicky who had slowly made her roll out of her sleep, as he was laying on his side wearing only a t-shirt and boxers faced towards her. He smiled gently as she slowly looked up at him after having turned her head. His eyes then changed to a more serious glare, as he started to inspect her features more carefully. He lowly cursed in Italian, as he was tracing a soft finger on her skin just below her eye (which she knew was bruised, and probably very much blue this morning) and then her lower lip. Joe lifted his head up in response behind him. "What?.. What's wrong?" He asked, groggily looking around, hand placed on Nicky's hip, trying to get a grip of how serious the situation was. He was only dressed in boxers, legs partly covered by the sheets.

He relaxed his shoulders as there was no immediate danger, but then he too was looking concerned down at her. She closed her eyes, and rested her head down on the bed - she just wanted to go back to sleep, not having to worry about more this early in the morning (which wasn't early actually, but she was convinced she could sleep for at least one more day).

She then felt her covers being removed carefully, as the guys clearly wanted to inspect the rest of her somewhat injured body - She could easily feel their stare.

A soft hand was running down the length of one of her legs, then up again. She exhaled resignedly, but welcomed the sweet touch.

Her t-shirt was slightly lifted up her back, when she then heard both of them curse, in multiple languages if she wasn't mistaken. 

"I'm so sorry," it was Nicky's light voice, "I should have done more. Why didn't you tell us? I could..." 

She quickly responded with sitting up from the bed, front turned towards the guys. "It's not your fault! You did everything you could - this was me... When he was almost choking you..." She was lost for words, trying not to linger in the painful memories. "I just couldn't let him continue. His awful perverted ways are so degrading - he is more beast than human." tears was slowly working their way filling up her eyes. 

Joe was looking between the two of them, letting them talk it all out. He hadn't gotten any explanation or description of what actually had happened, just guessed from the state he had found Nicky in. 

"Please, let us see - I need to know you are going to be okay." Nicky pleaded. 

She signed, but knew it was only out of love, as she then turned her back towards them. Slowly, she lifted the borrowed t-shirt over her shoulder and head, and threw it on the floor, now only sitting in her panties.

There was a silence first, when she then asked "How bad is it?" She wanted to know. 

"Ay, what did they beat you with?" Joe asked distressed, but Nicky was quickly in responding with moving his soft fingers down her back and spine. She winched at the touch, as he sometimes pushed harder then she liked. "It's only very badly bruised," he finally replied. "No broken bones, but it is very dark. Your back is going to be hurting for some time." Nicky then stood up from the bed, and continued his examination of the rest of her body, lifting up her arms or legs, turning her head, now and then touching to feel for fractures. 

"You are lucky." He said, with a troubled look, his larger fingers now back at her face, caressing her cheeks, as he was on his knees between her legs. "Nothing seems broken." Joe cursed behind them, making them look back around at him.

"That guy... I swear he is going to pay for what he did!" He said from the bed. He then reached out for Nicky, how carefully sat back on the bed beside him, Megan turned towards them.

"Please, can you describe shortly, exactly what he did? I need to know, this guessing is killing me."

They both looked at him, then between the two of them. Nicky seemed quite conflicted. Megan understood if he didn't wanted to go back to the awful events, or maybe not to hurt Joe further, but she felt that the truth was what they all needed to hear.

She then started telling Joe shortly about their capture. Nicky was looking down at his hands, but soon Joe dragged him towards him, spooning around him as he was sitting on the bed. He merge their fingers, as he silently listened on to Megan's words. 

"That's why you flinched for a second, before receiving your sword?" Joe asked then as Megan had told about the torturing - the 'testing of Nicky's powers' as the bastard had called it. Joe had noticed, but did not understand at the time what had been the cause for the hint of doubt he had detected in Nicky upon receiving his sword.

He held impossibly tighter around Nicky who froze, when she mentioned the forced blow job. For a moment Megan stopped in the reporting, and they all just lowly cried together. It was like the relief of being on their way to safety was settling slowly, and it just made them cry and laugh at the same time.

Joe then kissed Nicky's neck, and whispered something into his ear, making him slightly more relaxed. She could see the anger burn in Joe's wet eyes as she continued on. The last part she did not have to describe in that much detail, Joe understood what a sick bastard the brother-in-law really was. 

"My husband might not be quite as explicit in his torturing of people, but he has the same stone cold heart as his brother." She finished of the reporting, looking away from the two others, as Joe still was hugging Nicky tightly from his backside. "And when he sends his brother, he accepts whatever vile things the creep plans on doing." 

"I just want to go somewhere safe - to feel safe for just once in my life." She lowly exhaled, "I'm not saying you can't revenge this, but I just can't take it anymore. It has been my life for all I can remember, I just want some peace." 

The boys both reached for her, moving on the bed, and soon she was hugged tightly between them. 

Joe promised that they weren't going to go anywhere dangerous, and that they would look for a safe place to stay. He agreed that they did not need to seek out the revenge (at least not anytime soon he added in his mind).

"Where are we going to go, then?" She asked after some time, the three of them still cuddled up together on the bed, Joe behind her careful not to touch her back.

"I was wondering, do you like Italian food?" Joe asked her in response. He saw the surprised smile grew on Nicky's face, as he looked back at him.

Joe knew exactly what kind of place he thought would heal all kinds of wounds the quickest for the little trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update this story again, but be patient, it will suddenly arrive (as this one).
> 
> So, as you may have guessed, I decided to change from 'short story' to a couple of chapters (but have no idea about how many). I might just take all of this, and add it to the first part (Wicked games) but i don't want the trouble right now...
> 
> What did you think of the story? Please tell me? i'm a sucker for comments xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably going to be a lot of make-up sex in this chapter, so just bare with me... xD 
> 
> We needed it anyway, after the last horrid one!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, but life is running fast these days...

The stairs squeaked as she walked down the old wooden steps.

She had found Nicky standing in the kitchen indulge in concentration, surrounded by possibly more green than she had ever seen before inside a house.

He looked to be preparing some larger dinner judging by the large amount of vegetables, herbs, bags of meet and cans in every size, color and possible edible shape. How many people were he expecting there to be joining them for such an abundant dinner as almost every surface in the room was occupied?

Even the smaller wooden dinner table in the corner was covered by pots and pans, looking like he probably had been through every kitchen cabinet to find some specific thing he needed, and just didn't care for the mess left behind afterwards. 

She stayed in the archway, resting her shoulder against it, and just observed his steady preparations, not sure if he had seen her. He worked with a careful precision, and at this instance he was cutting out some fresh meet and then adding it to a hot pan on the gas stove.

She had left Joe upstairs, as he was talking with someone on the landline phone. By trying not to disturb him, she had found her way downstairs - and then led herself be drawn to the kitchen by the unexpected noises coming from it.

They hadn't really been doing much cooking in the couple of weeks they had stayed at the safe house, mostly Joe had brought home meals from local restaurants or things that just needed to be heated in the oven, or something easy to make. It was simple, and that had been all they needed at the time. 

Days had mostly been a blur of cuddles together on the bed or couch, and many long walks through the coastal city of Genoa in the chill of the cold January days. 

Nicky had sometimes been guiding them through the historical changes or importance of specific sites (which practically included every landmark they passed on their way if he was in a good mood).

She had enjoyed getting to know more of the immortal men, who had saved her from her life of captivity in her failed marriage.

The small little two-floored stone house had apparently been theirs for many decades, and over time, it had gradually become hidden more and more by the growth of the surrounding buildings, structures, and growing vegetation.

Now, it was almost impossible to know it's location, unless you knew the way. It was a curvy path through the back alley of some older compartment stores, and behind some large old trees that covered the front. It was a perfect hideout, for complete privacy, which they all highly appreciated.

Recently, she had also learned that the two most kindhearted persons she had bounded with beyond friendship actually had other people in their lives.

People alike themselves - immortals. 

There was a heavy war of confusion, relief and heartache going on inside her of knowing this.

Mostly, she was happy.

It warmed her heart, that her lover's hadn't been alone all this time; that they had others to spend eternity with. They had told her, that they were a small group, of who they could share their experiences with, and apparently, do a lot of good, as they fought against evil together.

All of them came from warrior backgrounds; all had been killed somehow in battle or in connection to it, to then wake up again and discover their immortality.

Joe had tried to explain, that the others were not their lovers - Joe and Nicky had been in a relationship just the two of them, but that they did have a deep connection with these other immortals. 

What pained her was that she could not help feeling how her coming into their lives had made a big interference with this group, or more precisely; the catastrophic mess it had inflicted. Their gifts had been exposed to a cold-blooded gang, which would only seek out to catch and use them as an advantage for themselves.

As long as they stayed with Megan, she also knew that the three of them would be a target. Her husband (well husband from another life, since changing her identity also meant she no longer was tied to him _. A very_ welcome change): Her former husband was not going to give up that easy on finding her, she knew that much.

She feared that four immortals (as she understood they were in total) was not going to be enough to fight against the powerful gang. However, most of all, she feared they would soon grow tired of her and this situation, and go back to their hidden family - leaving her behind. 

They could just let time heal their problems: They would outlive everyone anyway, that was the heartbreaking truth, including her. 

The silence that sometimes lingered in their home of all the words that wasn't spoken, the healing that was still ongoing and the hurt that still needed to have time. Maybe all of this would drive them apart? Would they leave her? Would she eventually become a too big problem for them?

Maybe they were just too polite and kindhearted to act on it... Maybe she was the one that needed to take action. The world needed their unknown saviors; it would be selfish to keep them for herself.

Thoughts like this, had clouded her mind for days, but she was suddenly awoken from them. Nicky was now standing right in front of her in the doorway, looking with scanning blue eyes down on her face.

"You know, it's not polite to be observing someone without their knowledge, and then just disappear into their mind with a distressed expression like that." He said, and then with a more light tone he asked: "Don't you like the site of my cooking?" 

"So… sorry!" She finally stamped out, as she was still taken back by his nearness, but also the concern he clearly was radiating, but not really voicing. 

"I didn't want to disturb you in your work - I'm really excited for what you are making, but my mind must have drifted of." She excused her rude appearance and was quickly met with a smile, as Nicky then took her hand and with a careful pull dragged her slowly into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, you can help me instead." He said, and placed her behind the chopping board, while he went on with something else beside her. Finally smiling, she took the knife in her hand, and slowly continued his work on the presented vegetables.

At least for now, they did not act as if they wanted her gone, and she would not do anything to provoke such decisions - yet.

Her back was also still healing, though she had just stopped taking the painkillers Nicky had gotten for her earlier on. The color of the skin was more light blueish/yellow now, and she could even lay down on it if she was careful enough.

Not many moments later, she found Nicky starring with a slightly troubled look down at her. "What?" She asked tensed up.

"You haven't done much work in a kitchen before, have you?" Nicky asked bluntly, but with a smile on his lips, hands resting at his side.

"Am I not doing a good enough job for my Italian chef?" She asked, avoiding his question. "I'm sorry, if I'm only slowing you down." 

Nicky only laughed fondly at her, and moved behind her.

She looked down, as if only really taking in her progress then - or lack thereof - making her blush with embarrassment. "I guess I'm not the domestic wife a man normally would dream about." 

"Not true! You are what any man could ever want and so much more." He smiled as he caressed her arm from behind her.

"And concerning your cooking skills; you just need a bit of guidance." He grinned, as he then reached around her, trapping her with his front slightly pressed to her back, and hands carefully guiding her own, showing her more efficient ways to cut out the greens. 

His warm breath tickled her side of her neck, lips ghosting close, as he was looking over her shoulder, giving the instructions. She was sure he did that on purpose, to distract her from her own thoughts... it was possibly working.

She pressed her upper temple against his lower cheek, feeling his stubbles there. She really liked being this close, and might not have been listing to his words at all, more focused on his closeness. 

She then turned her head, having abandoned the knife over to his strong hands, and was instead busy with breathing air out slowly close to Nicky's neck, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin there.

She felt him react, as he now was pressing his lips to her forehead, leaving slow kisses there, pushing more of his hips against her behind.

"Maybe, I need more than just guidance." She whispered just below Nicky's ear, arms raised over her own head, to caress through his hair, as he was still standing behind her. 

He had left the kitchen knife on the table, and was tracing large hands up her sides, nuzzling over her skin, even though she was wearing a warm sweater. 

His lips was slowly working their way down her cheekbone, stopping just at the corner beside her slightly open mouth.

The strong hands pulled easily up in her shirt, freeing her t-shirt underneath from her pants, now hanging loosely under the sweater. 

Now, with free access, Nicky trailed his hands down and under the cloths. She exhaled happily as his fingers caressed carefully over the skin below her stomach and on her waist.

Finally, their lips met in a needy kiss, making them both halt any other movement to just taste and sink into each other. 

Her arms was still hanging loose over his shoulder, when he then proceeded his motion, caressing carefully along the waist of her jeans, while they still were parting lips and licking deeply into each other.

Soon, the button and zip in front of her pants was opened in a quick move, surprising her for a moment as she pulled slightly away from Nicky's puffed lips. 

"What about Joe?" She asked lowly, looking perplexed for a moment, as she did not know how he would feel about this happening without him present, as they had not really talked about rules between the three of them.

She guessed it had not been brought up as it had not happened since that one night, and it made her anxious about doing something wrong after everything they had been through.

Nicky just smiled tenderly over her shoulder down at her, and whispered close to her ear: "Look to the stairs." 

Confused, she turned her attention over to the open archway and further into the entrance, where the top of the stairs were just visible through the opening. 

Much to her surprise, Joe was standing there, a couple of steps down from the top. He was looking directly at them smiling, while he had the landline phone in one hand, the handset at his right ear. She saw the wires going upstairs, as he had dragged the phone with him.

Clearly, he was still in some important call, as his lips moved to reply to something, but they were too far away to hear it. He had probably been curious about what was happening downstairs.

She had no idea how Joe would know, but guessed if you were together for a century, you could possibly develop some kind of sixth sense about each other. 

Joe smiled and winked at her, but then changed his face to a more serious one as he turned and went upstairs again. 

Still confused, but for completely different reasons, she turned her head to the shoulder where Nicky had been kissing down her neck.

"Okay then, I guess..." She laughed lowly and returned to kissing Nicky's cheek and then on his mouth again. 

His hands had been holding around her waist, but was now back on a more adventurous course. Pulling down her jeans just a bit, one hand slowly worked at the waistband of her panties. 

Moments later, Nicky was down on his knees between her naked legs. Megan was holding on for what felt for her dear life, to the countertop she leaned her back against. 

His tongue work relentlessly at her erotic center, sometimes tracing down to her wet entrance. He was nothing but thoroughly, as his capable hands held her legs apart, one going up to tease at her opening. 

She was moaning in response to his treatment, enjoying his eagerness to please her, with a hint of fascination for her body. 

Two fingers was soon enough exploring her insides, making her head fall back. Nicky kissed the insides of her thighs, as he slowly was getting up from the floor, fingers still pulsating into her in circulating moves. 

He kissed her hip and then waist just below the sweater she was still wearing, before raising up to meet her lonely moaning lips. 

Making out furious they continued like that, Nicky's fingers still going crazy inside her, making her head dizzy, lips connected in a hungry desire for each other.

After having pulled out of her, strong arms lifted her up onto the table, pushing whatever was in the way down from it, making loud noises as it hit the floor. His still-clothed front pressed against her very naked lower body, as he moved her legs around himself. 

She could easily feel the large bulge trapped in his pants, and reached down to undo the belt, while still kissing heatedly, tongues everywhere. 

Quickly, she had released Nicky's swollen erection from its confinement, leaving his pants somewhere around his ankles, her hand now working slowly up and down his length. He was firmly hard already, and she did not need to add much more friction to have him panting into her mouth. 

"Please," she whispered into his mouth, letting him know she had no reservations against what she wanted next. She had let go of his manhood, and instead let her arms go up over his shoulder. 

Nicky reached down between them, and in the next second she felt him push carefully at her slit. They were both moaning into each other’s shoulders, as he then entered slowly until his rock-hard prick was almost completely inside. 

The slow pace he started out with had her head spinning with pleasure, as he pushed in and pulled out in a steady rhythm. The slow drag was amazing for both of them, but soon they wanted more, and deeper. 

Steading herself to the countertop with her hands, legs connected behind his back, he quickened the speed, using his hips to fuck further into her.

They locked eyes as he continued the quick pounding, connecting her curvy ass and thighs with his balls and naked front. His shirt had messily been discarded earlier, making her now tracing a hand up to one of his nipples, but then further up to steady herself with a firm grip on one of his shoulders. 

They were panting and moaning with each trust, the movements being straining for both. 

She reached up, and held with both arms around Nicky's neck, connecting their lips in a messy kiss, him caring her legs in his arms, firm hands on her ass, still fucking passionately into her as he moved her rapidly himself. 

It was simple and perfect, as he held onto her, not speeding down. She was impressed by his strength and stamina, as she felt his muscles work beneath her body. 

Then, Nicky was moving them into a new position.

He had sat her down, threw her sweater over her head and turned her around. She was on her arms and elbows for support on the counter, himself standing behind her.

Soon, he was inside her wet heat again, banging into her just like that. She loved the feeling of being handled by his strong body, and she too needed the extra momentum this position could give them both, as it was less strained than before. 

Not many moments later, they both was breathing and grasping for air, Nicky balls deep inside her. He had pulled carefully in some of her hair, his strong hand making her head fall back, continuously fucking hard together.

He had come like that, after placing fingers on her clit with his other free hand, making her come moments later by the overstimulation, tightening her grip around his cock. His head leaned against her back, while they almost screamed together through the release.

It had been something they both had needed, to get the tension out of their bodies, and feel connected in passion again. 

Nicky pulled out, reaching for a kitchen towel. He quickly dried his still half-hard prick, and then carefully between her legs were his seed had slowly been driping down.

They both went to the floor, her laying halfway on top of him, kissing sloppy and feeling very spent, as they hugged closely together. 

Still grasping somewhat for air, Nicky looked around to take in the state of the kitchen. "Merda!" He expressed in a surprised whisper as they both saw what a mess they had created. She could not contain her laugh, and soon they both ran around laughing while cleaning and cocking together - Nicky did most of the cocking, of course.

The food tasted wonderful that evening, though it was delayed a bit.

Joe smiled with his beautiful winkles at them the whole time, making Megan blush impossibly many times during the dinner. That night, the three of them slept more at peace, close together, then the many uneasy nights before.

* * *

She woke up early that morning, but discovered that she was actually the last to wake making her alone in the otherwise empty bedroom. 

The sun was barely up, only weakly shining in dimly through the thin white curtains. Since it was still winter, that did not really tell anything about the actual time.

She looked at the watch on the bedside table: 7:45 - 'I'm definitely going back to sleep' she thought, as she threw her head face down into her pillow. She had been sleeping much on her stomach the whole night, a habit from avoiding hurting her back that still needed a bit more time before being ready for a whole night laying on it.

Just as she had gotten comfortable deep under the warm duvet, Joe peaked in through the door letting a bit more light from the hallway hit the tiny part of her face that was not hidden, making her scrunch her face. 

"Morning." He whispered as he quickly went inside closing the door behind him. He was in his usual sleepwear: t-shirt and boxers.

"Mmmh." She grunted as a reply into her pillow as she had turned her head, but had noticed the two cups of coffee he was carrying with him, which had instantly forgiven him for the intrusion.

He placed one cup on the table close to her head, and went around sitting on the other side of the bed, back leaned against the headboard, legs under the second duvet. 

After a couple of moments of listing to Joe taking sips of his coffee behind her, she finally got up from her covers, abandoning the change of anymore sleep, to sit up, facing towards him. He was smiling, clearly in a good mood, but didn't say anything, as he was now reading some book he had picked up from the other bedside table. 

She quickly reached for the cup beside her, and smiled in gratitude.

Blowing just a bit of the steam away, a crinkle appeared over her nose. Was the coffee bad this morning? It smelled off, maybe bitter. 

She took a careful sip, but regretted it immediately. It tasted very much different, even made her stomach nausea for a moment. "Did you use a new brand of coffee today?" She asked wondering.

"No, it's the same. Why?" He asked, but did not look up from the book. 

"I think it's just too early for coffee." She brushed it off without more thoughts, and sat the cup back down. "Where is Nicky?" 

Joe finally looked up from his reading. "Outside, training in the backyard." He took a sip from his coffee, and sat it on the table on his side. 

"Outside?" She exclaimed unimpressed, "This early? It's freezing cold, has he gotten mad?" 

Joe laughed sweetly as only Joe could do. "He's fine. He's training with his longsword." 

"With his sword, out in the frozen garden?" She still did not understand how Joe was so relaxed about it.

"Yeah, it's another sign that things are going better." He just said, as he continued to read in his book. 

"Right..." She replied resignedly, giving up arguing on this point, since Joe would know way better than her.

Also, she didn't know if they could actually 'catch a cold' or if them being immortal meant they were immune to diseases, and it wasn't like he could injure himself otherwise.

She concluded that if Joe was happy, she should take that as all the confirmation she needed, and be happy - at least for a moment.

She could also check on him, just to be sure.

Done with any more attempt of sleep, she choose to leave the warmth of her covers, and see if she could spot Nicky from the window facing towards the backyard. Out of the bed, she quickly pulled on a black jumper from the floor, which was probably Nicky's. She decided it wise to wear clothing, other than just her thin sleepwear with her laced panties and top.

She went to the window, still not touching her coffee. She could just barely make out Nicky's frame and movements as she pulled the curtain away.

Yup, he was definitely training with his sword, as she saw him swing it around, before disappearing behind a three.

She still needed to get use to that idea of them running around and 'playing' with deadly swords, but mostly it amazed her that they had kept their old weapons and skills at bay after all this time. 

"What other signs are there?" She asked curiously after having observed Nicky for some time. 

"What do you mean?" Joe asked not understanding what she referred to. "You said: 'another sign that he is doing better', what other signs do you see?" 

Joe put the book down for a moment, looking towards her, as she still stood by the window.

"Well, it's smaller things really. But, him making dinner again is definitely a strong indication that he is in a better state." He started explaining. "Just being here and telling you about the history of the city is another one. And the kitchen sex with you was possibly the strongest of them all." He winked at her, making her blush slightly. She went to sit between Joe's legs still covered by the duvet.

"But, like..." She felt like she was intruding on something personal, and continued more discreetly. "Haven't you guys done that?" She looked away from his gaze.

"You mean; had sex?" He laughed and caressed her arm. "No, we haven't, not since New Year’s Eve." 

"Really? I just thought, when I sometimes sleep in the other room, or doing the night, or maybe when you shower...?" She was surprised by learned this. 

"We have made out a couple of times, but stopped before it went further." Joe explained calmly.

"Who stopped it?" She asked curiously, looking him directly in his eyes. 

"Well, that would be me. I didn't want us doing something to early. I needed to know Nicky really was ready, not pushing anything." 

"So, you turned him down... By trying to protect him... from you?" She narrowed her eyes on him, as she was not getting the logic of that. Maybe something was appearing to Joe as well, since he seemed to catch on to where she was going. "Well, fuck... You might be right." 

"Maybe, I'll be going out to get some breakfast for us this morning, and the two of you, oldies, figure this one out?" She winked at Joe, receiving a laugh, as she then got up from the bed. He caught her hand before she could get to her clothes, pulling her back into his lap. 

"Maybe, you will stay for a moment here first, clever little girl, and then I'll let you leave... But!" He warned her with a concerned looked "You will stay close to this area, and avoid people, right? And be back before two hours have passed, or I'll come looking for you!" He hugged her close to his chest. 

She leaned up to his beautiful featured face, momentarily losing her thoughts. "Right! Of course." She just replied smiling devilishly, before Joe connected their lips. 

It was a sweet and careful kiss, lips moving with their slow intake of breaths. He pushed his damped lips a bit more into hers, sucking in a bit on her upper lip.

She moaned slightly, and then bit gently down at Joe's lower lips, making him open up for her to explore his mouth. 

They stayed like that for a time; Joe's hands moving lightly in under her borrowed hoody, while they both deepened the kiss. 

"I'll leave you, now." She finally said as she had gotten just the smallest hint of enough backbone to actually split from Joe's amazing lips. 

"With a man like yours, you don't need me for any kind of warm-up." She winked at him. He laughed again at her wholeheartedly, as she jumped down from his lap and the bed. She picked a few things to wear (of her own this time), and left the house having dressed appropriately to the cold winter morning.

* * *

Nicky had walked into their bedroom a little later that morning. Joe had still been on the bed, reading his book trying to look interested at the pages, as Nicky had been there to pick up some change of clothes. 

Not many words had been exchanged, just some 'good mornings' and Joe asking shortly about the training, before Nicky had left again, going to shower. 

The rinsing water ran down Nicky's beautiful shaped back and ass. Joe smiled as he stood admiring 'his man' as Megan had said, agreeing with her words. No, he did definitely not need anything but this magnificent view, to get his blood pumping. 

He had walked in silently, closing the door slowly behind him, to avoid signaling his present. He too had lost the rest of his clothes, as he moved closer to the glass door of the shower. 

Inside, he had slowly slit his hands around the waist of his lover, embracing him from behind.

"Mmm…" Nicky only voiced as an agreeing reply, while still working shampoo out of his own hair under the spray of water. Of course, he had heard him as soon as he entered - Joe knew no one as impossible as Nicky to sneak up on, he blamed those damn sniper skills. 

"Where did Megan go?" The unsurprised sniper asked, still cleaning himself, a bit perturbed with Joe's arms around his middle. 

"She went out for a little walk," Joe said, while placing kisses on Nicky's shoulder. "... but don't worry. She promised to stay safe from people, and be home soon with breakfast." 

"Why did she feel like leaving the house so suddenly, this early morning?" He asked again, causing Joe to press a smile with his lips against Nicky's wet skin, "No particular reason, _habibi_..." He whispered, now kissing down Nicky's spine, hands moving to caress Nicky's waist and thighs. 

They stood for some time under the warm cover of the water, Nicky with his head slightly titled and Joe kissing every spot of skin he could reach from his position behind.

He went up and down Nicky's neck, shoulder, and upper back, sometimes nipping at his skin.

Joe's hands was circling around Nicky's upper thighs, and lower stomach, when he asked in a gentle voice in Italian: " _Please, is it okay if I.._?" 

" _Sí_ " the reply came faster than Joe could finish the question, and he rewarded him with one hand slowly gripping and stroking up his lover's already half-hard length. 

At the tip, he caressed and squeezed a bit tighter, covering the head by the foreskin using the water as a lubricant, as he then pulled the skin down again. Nicky moaned responsively, head falling forward with his mouth partly open, covered by the water that still fell down mostly on him.

Nicky was pressing against the wall with his hands, giving Joe more freely access around his middle. The pace went up with Joe's strokes, his free hand coming down to massage his lover's balls at the same time. 

Soon, they were both completely hard and confined to the pleasure, as Joe suddenly turned off the water. He twisted Nicky around in his arms, facing the feeble man who looked hesitantly at him. 

" _Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything_." Joe said still in Nicky's native language, as he then connected their lips in a shorter kiss before breaking away to hear his answer. 

Nicky looked surprised, but smiled at him then. He leaned in to kiss Joe's wet neck, and whispered close to his ear. " _I want you, inside me, please?_ " 

Joe groaned deep in his throat, the mere thought being enough to set him apart.

He was uncharacteristically quiet as he then moved out of the shower, Nicky's hand in his, dragging him along. The sheepish smile grew on Nicky's face as Joe started drying him impatiently off with a towel, not doing it very thoroughly other than at his bum and erected dick. 

He had quickly dried himself, before leading them back to their bed. 

On his back, Nicky was soon moaning with Joe's touch again, as he had two fingers messaging into his weakest point. Italian curses filled the air, between their kisses as Joe worked him open with an eagerness, though maintaining his still careful precision. 

The Italian almost buckled up from the bed in pleasure as Joe started scissoring his entrance, only held down by his lowers weight in top of him.

A third finger joined and the stimulation was slowly pushing Nicky over the edge. Not long after, Joe seemed to be happy with his preparations, as he kissed more vividly down on Nicky's lips, fingers moving in a slower pace inside him.

He then raised a bit up from his gasping partner, fingers leaving the heat of the pliant body, to cover his own prick in plenty lube.

" _Are you still sure on this, amore mio?_ " He then said before he dared proceed. " _If anything feels wrong tell me, I.._ " 

" _Please Joe, just shut up._ " Nicky said as he had raised up on his elbows, looking impatiently up at him. " _I love you, but please; fuck me - Now!_ "

His normally very patient, careful and gentle partner could in more dire situations turn unexpectantly strict. This of course meant Joe had no choice but to oblige, which he in most cases, did not mind the slightest.

He spread Nicky's legs further apart as he leaned back down to kiss his already very puffed lips. " _I love you too, amore._ " Nicky breathed heavily as he then slowly pushed inside him.

The process was slow; with him constantly pulling back out again, to then work a bit deeper in with the next pound. Meanwhile, he placed kisses all over Nicky's closed eyes and slightly strained face.

Soon though, they both were moaning in unison as Joe went faster in his pounding movements into his pliant partner, now all the way inside.

They moved together, meeting every pound, working with the familiarity of the known ways to pleasure the other. It was perfect - it was heated - and it was the last push they needed to connect together in their ever overflowing love. 

Joe smiled and possible slipped a tear of how complete his _Nicolò_ made him feel, kissing all over his lover's face while still fucking him just as he liked it. Gone where all the worries and restricted actions, they just crushed together in their love. 

Minutes or hours later, they wouldn't know, but soon enough they both came together in their release of pleasure. 

Joe had a hand on Nicky's cock, working him through it while pounding inside him, in deeper more controlled pulses. He came inside his lover, leaving his seed to fill him up - wanting to leave a statement for everyone to know, that this was his and his alone. Never again was he allowing anyone to intrude on that. 

They laid intertwined with their bodies, naked and saturated for a long moment, Nicky resting his chin on Joe's chest.

"I guess you guys could eat breakfast right about now, if I'm not mistaken?" Megan's head peaked in at the slightly open door. 

They both smiled, Joe laughed lightly at her from down under Nicky. "Yup! We are famished actually." He then said.

They spend the rest of the day in bed, happy, mostly naked and unconcerned about the rest of the world. For a time, life seems good.


End file.
